


Redo

by wintersorchid



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, spying dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersorchid/pseuds/wintersorchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redo of my other RusGer fic. I didn't like how it turned out the other time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redo

He lovingly caressed her nubile calf, want and longing etched into his face as her slipper was gently removed. Slowly, his hands glided up her outstretched leg until the soft skin of her thigh was his for the stroking, the warmth of her love area caressing his fingers as he--

Ludwig must have jumped a foot in the air when Ivan suddenly grabbed his shoulders from behind.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, clutching at his heart.

Poor Berlin. With Ivan as a boyfriend, it would most likely never beat properly.

"You looked so focused," Ivan giggled as he came around the couch to sit next to Ludwig.

The book was quickly hidden in between the cushions.

"Your forehead was all creased."

"I was engaged in this... diverting book."

"Another romance?"

Ludwig's flush was proof enough of that.

"Doing more research?"

Somehow Ludwig got even redder as he turned his face away and coughed.

"I think you like the sex parts more than you're willing to admit~"

"That's not true!"

"Are you sure? You're awfully riled up whenever you read one. Getting you into bed is a snap." Ivan grinned and leaned in closer. "Is that why you read them? And when you do, are imagining us? Are you the busty heroine or the strong hero? Do I pin you down and ravish you or are you the one releasing a dick attack?"

Dammit. Most likely he'd never live that one horrible euphemism down. The first time he hadn't been paying careful attention to his surroundings and Ivan had come up from behind to read over his shoulder; Ludwig hadn't even known he was there until Ivan reached over his shoulder to point out the dick attack line.

Now, even with careful watch, Ivan sill managed to get the drop, much like right now.

"That was once," he protested, standing. If he put some distance between them, he should be able to think more clearly.

Ivan grabbed his hand and there was a brief struggle. They were both fairly matched: Ivan's height and size would normally give him a slight edge but it was matched by Ludwig's natural strength and youth. They could both be just as stubborn as the other when they wanted to be, but on this day, Ivan won, finally managing to grab both of Ludwig's arms and yank him down into his lap. Knowing he had lost, Ludwig sighed and leaned back against Ivan.

"It's not funny," he grumbled, his knee-jerk response to most anything embarrassing.

Ivan nuzzled his ear sympathetically before gently biting it. "You still didn't answer my question. Or maybe you prefer the gay novellas? Perhaps Japan's... Hentai comics? The ones with a small man and much larger man?"

Ludwig snorted. "No! I'm not a pervert."

"Of course not," Ivan soothed. "But you do enjoy reading dirty books."

Apparently that was the final straw and Ludwig started prying Ivan's arms off even as the older man groped him, snaking his hand into Ludwig's pants to squeeze him.

"We're in the living room!" Ludwig hissed, fending off the hands.

"So?"

Another valiant struggle and Ivan let go, pretending to give up, but Ludwig knew him too well. Quickly stepping away, he turned to grab the reaching hands.

"Not in the living room," he sternly repeated. "And not in front of the dogs."

Ah. When Ivan looked over to where he gesturing, he did see the dogs, laying or sitting near the doorway, all watching the proceedings. With a shrug, Ivan hauled Ludwig was over his shoulder and carried him upstairs, making sure not to catch any of Ludwig's limbs on corners. Too bad he didn't think to grab the book too, he mused as he set Ludwig down near the bed. He could have read out bits of the more raunchy sections and suggest a reenactment. Oh well. Ludwig seemed more eager now that they were away from the dogs and in the only place Ludwig felt sex should take place, and helped strip off their clothes willingly. He even knelt down without complaint when Ivan sat on the bed and started sucking him off.

With a sigh, Ivan closed his eyes as he relaxed, enjoying the attention while stroking Ludwig's hair. A noise near the door caught his attention and, fearing an irate Prussia, he quickly turned his attention there. One of Germany’s dogs had come into the room and sat down in front of the doorway, ears pricked up and watching the two of them, most likely coming to see where they had gone and what they were doing. . Normally, Ivan loved dogs – so excited and fun to pet! – but right now when he’s trying to concentrate on Ludwig’s mouth, he didn't want the dog anywhere on the same floor as them and especially not watching.

"Shoo!" Ivan commanded, the order prompting Ludwig to stop what he was doing.

"Go downstairs," he told the dog before returning to what he had been doing.

Ivan closed his eyes again and tried to ignore the interloper, but he just couldn't. All he could think about was the dog in the doorway, watching, and when he opened his eyes he expected to see two. Just like a horror movie, more appearing with every blink. 

“Eh, Lutz… Tell your dog to go away…”

Ludwig lifted his head again long enough to tell the dog to leave before he kisses up Ivan’s stomach, the dog still stubbornly there. Thankfully there was still only one dog with his head cocked to the side and Ivan decided that was enough and would have gotten up to close the door if Ludwig hadn't taken the opportunity to deep throat him. Groaning, he half-curled his body around Ludwig's head, his hands running up and down Ludwig's shoulders just to keep touching any part of him. Before he could finish, Ludwig stopped and stretched up to kiss him deeply, standing and leaning on Ivan until they fell back onto the bed, still kissing intermittently as they got comfortable, Ivan's head on the pillows as he stroked the both of them together.

As he’s pushed onto his back, Ivan can’t help but think that the dog knows exactly what they’re doing and Ludwig’s dogs are far too smart for their own good. Far too perverted too.

\---

Ivan finally set Ludwig aside and shut the door in the dogs' faces. It was too much. He even managed to get Ludwig to laugh during sex when he used one of the horrible euphemisms he had read in Ludwig's books.

"I'm going to slick up my man meat and probe you with it."

Ludwig had snorted and pushed Ivan's grinning face away. "That was horrible."

"Now you know how I feel when I read what you read."

"Yes yes, they're bad. You will live."

Smooching Ludwig's face, he pressed inside.


End file.
